Recreational vehicles such as motor homes and travel trailers are commonly equipped with one or more slide out rooms that are retracted within the main living quarters when the unit is transported, but can be extended from the main living quarters to provide auxiliary space when the unit is parked. Commonly, bulb seals extend around the aperture defined in the outside of the sidewall of the main living quarters through which the slide out room extends and retracts. This seal is engaged by a first flange on the exterior side of the slide out room to seal the gap between the slide out room and the main living quarters when the slide out room is retracted. Similarly, a second bulb seal extends around the aperture on the inside of the sidewall and is engaged by a second flange on the interior side of the slide out room when the slide out room is extended for use. Wiper seals are mounted on sidewalls adjacent to the aperture and are flexed against corresponding walls of the slide out room. The bulb seals seal the slide out room in the extended and retracted positions, and the wiper seal wipes against the slide out room as it is extended and retracted to prevent moisture and debris from entering the vehicle. While the seals of the aforementioned patents accomplished their task successfully, there are issues when wires or hoses need to be routed around the opening in the sidewall. An improved seal is desired.